Cuando el Tiempo pasa
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Nuevos cadetes, nuevos problemas, winry en central, hughes en rizenbul, podra shezka disfrutar su descanso?XDcapitulo 2 arriba
1. Prologo

Estem… no se como comenzar, oo pues soy nueva en esta sección espero que sean amables conmigo, mi nombre es Dahiana, me conocen como lady Scorpio como podrán notar en mi nick , también escribo en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin y ahora me aventuro por estos lugares.

**Disclaimer: esta serie no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo TT por desgracia.**

Advierto: este prologo contiene algunas escenas fuertes

Adv2: de acuerdo a la impresión que logre este pequeño prologo continuare publicando periódicamente los capítulos siguientes.

Adv3: este fic se sitúa en un lugar medio loco en mi cabecita y nada tiene que ver con la serie a acepción de lo básico y me eh tomado la libertad de cambiar a todos de rango, a final de el prologo pondré los rangos en la serie y los rangos que ascendieron xD

Y sin mas que decir aquí los dejo con el fic… xD

* * *

Cuando el tiempo pasa

-Prologo-

Cuartel General de Central

Un joven con anteojos y pelinegro entra silenciosamente en una habitación, más bien oficina donde trabajaban un grupo de hombres. Luego de avanzar unos cuantos pasos se encuentra con el superior que buscaba, al estar frente a este en muestra de respeto junto sus talones y dirigió su mano derecha hasta su frente, él hombre que se encontrava sentado en el escritorio se dispuso a abandonar su lugar para responder al saludo y seguidamente volver a ocupar su reconfortante silla; después de esto el pelinegro procedió a hablar.

-Coronel, el Fuhrer desea verlo en su oficina de inmediato- dicho esto, se relajo y ocupo su asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban trabajando sus compañeros.

-ahora que capricho tendrá- decía el coronel, él cual se rascaba la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie y salir del lugar.

Al llegar a la sala que precedía el despacho del Fuhrer y no encontrar a su secretaria; y no estando dispuesto a esperar que esta apareciera, decidió pasar.

-POR DIOS! Mustang! Espera a la noche de bodas!-decía el Coronel Havoc mientras salía del despacho

* * *

Después de 10 minutos de espera, salía de la oficina, la secretaria del Fuhrer un poco desaliñada y acomodándose sus anteojos.

-General de Brigada Hawkeye, ya puedo pasar?- pregunto Havoc en un tono pícaro, logrando que la rubia agachara su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.

-si, ya puede pasar Havoc- al terminar la frase, el Coronel se dispuso a despedirse posando su mano en su frente.

Ya dentro de la oficina….

-valla, valla Mustang, si que eres impaciente-lo molestaba Havoc mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Flash Back

Riza había entrado a la oficina de Roy para entregarle nuevos documentos de trabajo; y en el momento en el que ella se disponía a abandonar la oficina, él la acorralo con sus brazos, en uno de los enormes libreros del lugar, luego se dispuso a cerrar la distancia que había entre sus rostros para así apoderarse de los labios de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, para luego deslizar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica para sujetarla fuertemente por la torneada cintura. Ella respondió a esto colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre, acariciando delicadamente con sus dedos la base de este.

Este fue el interruptor para que el deseara más, él solamente había hecho esto con el objetivo de un solo beso, pero eso cambio en el instante en el que sintió las yemas de los dedos de Riza rozando sensualmente su cuello. Ahora las manos que una vez la habían acorralado habían tomando rumbos distintos, la que anteriormente se encontraba en su cintura, ahora se había posado sobre el broche de su sostén, mientras con la otra sujetaba el trasero de la chica para así levantarla, a lo cual ella respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de aquel hombre. Roy al sentir el cuerpo de ella rozando con el suyo, tomo la decisión de llevarla al escritorio y con suavidad la recostó para comenzar a desvestirla, lo cual era un deleite para él en la posición en la que ella se encontraba.

(Imaginen: Sonido de la perilla de la puerta dando vuelta)

Roy se encontraba con su camisa blanca, que había sido desabotonada por ella minutos antes.

(La puerta se abre)

En este momento Roy se encontraba desabotonando el último botón de la blusa que momentos antes lucia pulcramente.dígase arrugada xD

-POR DIOS! Mustang! Espera a la noche de bodas!-decía el Coronel Havoc mientras salía del despacho

* * *

En el momento en el que Havoc sale de la oficina los amantes se observan sumamente rojos y sin decir palabra alguna empezaron a acomodarse sus uniformes debidamente, ya cuando Riza había terminado se dispuso a salir…

Y antes de que ella saliera….

-Riza esto no se quedara así- dice con su sonrisa de galán mientras se empezaba a abotonar la camisa.N.A: babeo xD

-si, Fuhrer – decía esto riendo de forma sexy y maliciosamente a la vez

Fin Flash Back

Roy no le había prestado la más mínima atención a lo que Havoc le decía, solamente estaba pensando en aquella mujer que desde hacia tanto lo volvía loco y que pronto seria su esposa, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el humo que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales.

-Havoc… no fumes en mi oficina- lo regaño Roy un tanto molesto

-al fin te das cuenta que estoy aquí –decía esto en tono alegre mientras juntaba sus manos

-no, me había percatado de tú "molesta" presencia antes- dice esto recordando la interrupción del rubio hacia unos minutos atrás

-por favor Mustang no me mires así, solamente falta que chasquees los dedos y me hagas cenizas-dice Havoc dando a notar su miedo en su tono de voz

Resignado, Roy se sienta pesadamente y cierra sus ojos.

-déjate de sandeces y dime si lograste comunicarte con el General Grumman-

-pues debo decirte que no fue nada fácil, ya que el General estaba algo ocupado y cuando logre comunicarme con él y…-Havoc se detiene al hablar

-y?- Mustang ya se estaba desesperando

-dijo que vendría dentro de 2 semanas- finalizo Havoc suspirando

-me alegra escuchar eso, y respecto al Mayor General?- preguntó el pelinegro

-pues él dijo exactamente...-al decir esto Havoc se levanta de su asiento y se prepara para quitarse la chaqueta

-Por Dios Havoc no tienes que imitarlo- el ahora Fuhrer, levanta una ceja en señal de resignación

-bueno ok, pero él respondió que todo estará listo para dentro de la fecha acordada-finalizo el rubio

-gracias Havoc –por primera vez en el día Roy miraba a Havoc de forma agradecida

En el momento en el que Havoc se despidió para irse del lugar, fue detenido por la voz de Mustang

-espero que me acompañes hasta el final-al decir esto sus labios se torcieron para crear una pequeña sonrisa, mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo en su escritorio

Havoc voltea un poco la cabeza para responder.

-amigo, una vez te dije que te acompañaría hasta el mismo infierno y ahora que te casaras estaré a tú lado hasta que los declaren marido y mujer- decía Havoc retomando su marcha hacia la salida del lugar.

* * *

Bueno espero que esto sea de su agrado.

Aquí van los agradecimientos:

**Alis-neesan** como te había dicho antes aquí esta mi fic espero q cuando lo leas sea de tu agrado

**Tracy: **xD que puedo decir, después de leer tus fic tan empedernidamente me decidi a crear el mío, en pocas palabras oo creo q tus fic me motivaron , aparte q te preguntaba y me aclaraste algunas dudas thanks!

**Las Kazuko:**

**Akari:** mi twincita q también XD me la pase haciéndole preguntas

**Kitsune neesan **oo que me aconsejo, con algunas opiniones

**Tanuki**: también me ayudo

**Alis chan**: que también es kazuko xD

**Lectores de prueba"**

Noé, Francia, Mario, mi manito Cesar, Francia… uff xD

**Ahora lo que había prometido los Rangos**

**Originales**

**Fuhrer **-----King Bradley

**General**-----

**Teniente General**----Grumman

**Mayor General**------Hakuro

**G****eneral de Brigada**—Basque Grand-Maes Hughes

**Coronel-**-------------Roy Mustang—Juliet Douglas

**Teniente Coronel**------Frank Archer—Maes Hughes

**Mayor**-----------------Alex Luis Armstrong ---Edward Elric—Tim Marcoh--Zolf.J. Kimbley

**Primer Teniente**----Riza Hawkeye—Yoki

**Segundo Teniente**---Bredal, Havoc, Maria Ross

**Suboficial-**-----------Farman

**Sargento Mayor**-----Fury

**Sargento**-----------Danny Brush

**Cabo----------------**

**Privado**-------------Scheska

**Los ascensos que yo hice….**

**Fuhrer**--------Roy Mustang

**General**------Grumman

**Teniente General**----Maes Hughes

**Mayor General**------Armstrong

**General de brigada**—Ed y Riza

**Coronel-**--------------Havoc

**Teniente Coronel**----Bredal y Maria Ross

**Mayor**----------Farman

**Primer Teniente**---Fury

**Segundo Tenient**e---Danny Brush

**Suboficial**-------new(dígase personaje q yo cree)

**Sargento Mayor**---new

**Sargento**----------new

**Cabo-**--------------new

**Privado**------------Sheska

Sin mas que decir me despido y gracias por leerme

**るろうにけんしん**

**Kλzuko RK**


	2. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, gracias por la gran bienvenida que me dieron en la sección

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece… (esto es deprimente)

Aquí regreso trayéndoles el cap 1 un poquito mas extenso que el prologo un poco loco aunque de ante mano les diré que la ultima parte no quedo como yo esperaba, así que sin mas que agregar los dejo con el fic lol.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Una semana después en Rizembool

Ring Ring (suena el teléfono)

-buenas tardes, casa de la familia Rockbell-contesta un joven de unos 14 años y cabello castaño.

-hola Alphonse, como has estado?- pregunta la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-muy bien gracias, Teniente General, y usted, y su familia como se encuentran?-

-todo esta bien por acá, aun que yo estoy un poco triste ya que mi pequeña Elysia esta asistiendo a la escuela y ya no puedo compartir tanto tiempo con ella como antes- dice esto mientras una solitaria lagrima se asomaba por su ojo izquierdo, luego visualiza un montón de fotos recién reveladas en su escritorio-pero…-ya Maes se encontraba sonriendo orgullosamente por las fotografías que traía en manos- aquí tengo nuevas fotos de mi Elysia ¿Quieres que te las envíe? Esta preciosa –dice esto observando las fotos como si de sus más grandes tesoros se tratase.

-jeje no creo que sea necesario-responde nerviosamente el castaño

-no te imaginas lo grande que esta y las cosas que hace, como aquella vez que…..

---30 minutos después---

-en serio Teniente General no creo que sea necesario que venga hasta Rizembool a traer fotos de Elysia jejeje…-ya Alphonse no sabia que responderle a Hughes

En la oficina de Hughes

-Teniente General – lo llamo Shezka

-espera un segundo Alphonse-

En casa de la Familia Rockbell

-si, esta bien-responde Al tomando asiento en el sofá junto al teléfono

Otra vez en la oficina de Hughes - orooo!

-si, Shezka¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Hughes

-Señor, el Coronel Havoc acaba de llamar, para decirle que el no podrá encargarse de los nuevos reclutas- termino la joven

-diablos….-Hughes dice esto molesto

Otra vez en casa de la Familia Rockbell

Edward acababa de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano con teléfono en mano.

-con quien hablas? Al- pregunto el rubio

A lo que el menor de los Elric responde pasándole el aparato de forma desesperada.

-si buenas?- saluda Ed

-si, Ed? Eres tú?- pregunto Hughes

-si, soy yo, qué paso, algo ocurrió en Central? O tengo alguna nueva misión?-pregunto algo desganado.

-no… no nada de eso amigo, solamente llamaba para… -piensa unos segundos- para decirte que mañana a primera hora estaré en Rizembool para llevarle unas fotografías que me pidió Alphonse de Elysia, tú quieres alguna?-termina el teniente general .

-qué? No, no gracias, pero si usted viene con gusto iremos a recibirlo –dice Ed algo impresionado

-Oh gracias Ed, un placer hablar contigo y con tu hermano-se despide Hughes

-si, si igualmente-se despide de forma distraída, ya que observaba como Al se asomaba para estar al tanto de la conversación.

-adiós Ed, nos veremos mañana-finalizo Hughes colgando el auricular

-Alphonse me podrías explicar?-pregunta Ed de forma amenazadora

-Estemm…hermano me tengo que ir, creo que Winry me esta llamando-sin más y ante la mirada amenazadora de su hermano, emprende la huida.

En ese instante atraído por el escándalo Winry entra a la sala

-qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunta la recién llegada

-maldito mentiroso-mascullo entre dientes

-dijiste algo Ed?-

-no nada Win-termina haciendo un ademán con su brazo izquierdo para abandonar el lugar

* * *

**En Central**

-Shezka, voy a la oficina del Fuhrer, si llaman diles que dejen el mensaje-dice Hughes levantándose de su escritorio para salir de la oficina.

Después de saludar y ofrecerles fotografías de su princesa a los oficiales en el pasillo, llego al lugar mencionado.dígase la oficina del Fuhrer xD

El perro que se encontraba acostado en la oficina se levantó al igual que la mujer que unos minutos antes estaba firmando unos papeles.

-Buenas tardes Teniente General –coloca su mano en su frente demostrando respeto al superior

-Buenas tardes General de Brigada –devuelve el saludo

Black Hayate y Riza vuelven a ocupar sus respectivos lugares

-Hawkeye, necesito hablar con Roy –dice esto rascándose la cabeza

-disculpe Teniente General, pero el Fuhrer no se encuentra en Central –responde sin despegar la vista de los documentos que firmaba

-rayos…-

-Dijo algo?- pregunto la rubia

-no nada-responde despreocupado-Hawkeye…-la llama

-si? Dígame...- levanta la vista para dirigírsela al Teniente General

-podría encargarse de los cadetes que llegaran mañana?-se ajusta los lentes-ah! Muchas gracias Hawkeye sabia que podría contar contigo!-no espera la respuesta de la chica y se va del lugar

-que fue eso –responde la rubia ante la actitud de aquel hombre

-wooff!- ladro el perro

-si, esta loco-continuo con su trabajo

* * *

**Oficina del Coronel Havoc**

-por qué no aceptaste encargarte de los cadetes?-pregunta Bredal mientras observaba el panorama que le ofrecía el ventanal de la oficina.

-estas loco! Además escuche que en especial esos cadetes son… como decirlo…-se coloca la mano en el mentón- rebeldes –se hecha hacia atrás en su sillón – no me gusta esa clase de reclutas…. Prefiero el trabajo de oficina-enciende un cigarrillo

-como digas, jajaja pobre Hughes-

* * *

Riza había finalizado su jornada de trabajo y se preparaba para dirigirse a su hogar junto a Black Hayate (Nota: que después de haber ingresado al k9 ahora era parte del personal de Central y no solo eso si no que por sus hazañas "y sus contactos"Riza y Roy" ahora era sargento).

Este día había sido un poco extraño y pesado a la vez, ya que Roy había partido a Lior desde temprano y volvería en unos 3 días.

Luego Hughes había venido buscando a Roy y terminó encomendándole los nuevos reclutas sin darle tiempo a responder, y ahora por fin salía de la oficina de Central para después de unos 20 minutos de caminata, los cuales se le habían hecho una eternidad sin su acompañante.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su departamento, suspira e inmediatamente saca las llaves de su bolso para introducirla al agujero de la perilla y entrar a la oscura sala, encendió las luces, cerro la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta la habitación para tomar un baño, luego colocarse la pijama y acostarse pesadamente en su cama, para voltear la mirada y encontrarse la almohada que en esos últimos días había ocupado Roy, cerro los ojos para recordar como había iniciado la rutina una semana atrás….

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 22:40 horas, habían salido un poco más tarde a causa de que a último minuto llegaron dos Tenientes de Amestris, avisando sobre el traslado a central de unos cadetes.

-caballeros que pasen buenas noches-se despide Roy de los Tenientes, mientras se colocaba su gabardina.

-buenas noches señor!-responden los dos Tenientes de forma rígida.

Luego de esto Roy junto a los hombres abandonaron la oficina para encontrarse con Riza y Black Hayate esperándolo.

-nos vamos madame-dice Roy de forma romántica ofreciéndole su brazo

-por supuesto señor- responde tomándole el brazo

-wooff- ladra Black Hayate sintiéndose algo ignorando

-usted también acompáñenos caballero –le responde juguetonamente al perro, a lo cual el canino toma lugar al frente de la pareja para empezar la marcha de regreso a casa.

Después de unos 10 minutos de camino empezó la lluvia la cual en segundos había adquirido dimensiones monsonicas.

Roy ante esto atino a quitarse la gabardina y cubrir a riza con esta para así tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Después de unos minutos debajo de la incesante lluvia, llegaron al resguardo de la vivienda, mas atrás de Roy y Riza llega Hayate sacudiéndose el exceso de agua prácticamente sobre ellos.

-grrr…-Roy mira al can algo molesto

-espera aquí-le ordeno Riza, a lo cual Roy asintió sin mencionar palabra

Roy no despegó la vista de ella hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta que conducía hacia la habitación, ciertamente le hubiese encantado ir tras ella, pero al intentar dar el primer paso se da cuenta que tanto su uniforme como sus botas escurrían agua formando un charco bajo sus pies. Así que mejor esperaría…

Después de unos 10 minutos de espera, de tras de la puerta donde una cansada y empapada Riza desapareció momentos atrás, ahora reaparecía del mismo lugar con apariencia fresca y luciendo unos shorts de color camuflaje haciendo juego con una blusa negra sin mangas, acompañado de un escote, y en su cabeza traía una toalla con la cual se secaba el exceso de agua en el pelo.

Roy el cual había permanecido en la misma posición, acatando la orden de la mujer, pero al sentir sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia él, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, los cuales había cerrado momentos antes, cuando por fin la tenia dentro de su campo visual, no pudo evitar que un pequeño hilillo de sangre escapara de su nariz..

-pero qué te paso?- pregunta algo preocupada

-na...nada, no es nada-responde mientras limpiaba el hilillo de sangre con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Riza le paso la segunda toalla que traía en su brazo libre.

-gracias preciosa – agradeció el pelinegro robándole un pequeño beso.

-de nada- se sonrojo y aun mas por lo que pensaba decirle-Roy…-llamo al hombre

-si?-respondió mientras desordenaba su cabello que momentos antes estaba completamente mojado y peinado hacia atrás.

-podrías…quitarte la ropa para ponerla a secar –dice rápidamente mientras el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba de intensidad

-uhmm…claro¿con qué me cubro?-pregunta de forma picara- o prefieres que ande como Dios me trajo al mundo-ahora la miraba de forma seductora

-estem…-mira hacia su alrededor, luego observa a Roy y la toalla que se encontraba en sus manos- con la toalla- dice señalando el objeto- se da la vuelta colocándose de espalda al hombre-ya regreso, voy a darle de comer a Hayate-

-esta bien-le responde, mientras se comenzaba a desvestir, empezando por su chaqueta la cual acomodo en piso junto a él.

Después de haber terminado, envuelve la blanca toalla alrededor de su cintura y recoge la ropa mojada para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Riza se encontraba mirando a Hayate mientras comía, estaba tomando fuerzas para encontrarse con aquel hombre semidesnudo en su sala...

-bueno…aquí voy-dice suspirando

-a donde vas?- unos fuertes brazos se habían apoderado de su cintura por la espalda

-a ninguna parte…-responde casi suspirando, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de aquel masculino hombre.

-parecía como si fueras a enfrentar a alguien- le susurra acercando cada vez mas sus labios al cuello de la chica

-si voy a enfrentarme a alguien…-pausa- y esa persona eres tú-dice esto girando entre los brazos de Roy para apoderarse de sus labios

Esto tomo a Roy por sorpresa, más sin embargo, esto no retraso tu respuesta…

La tomó en sus brazos sin romper el beso, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación; depositando a la bella mujer con suavidad sobre las blancas sabanas. Abandono sus labios para erguirse frente a ella y posar su mirada en ella, memorizando cada rasgo existente en su piel, el embriagador perfume que despedía.

No se aria esperar más, suavemente tomo la pierna de su mujer, haciendo un camino de besos a su paso; su camino fue interrumpido por el Short, aun así continuo subiendo, para introducir sus manos debajo de la blusa quitándola de su camino, Roy retomo su labor, ahora en el plano abdomen de la rubia, ella ante estas caricias suspira, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones azabache de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

El levantó la vista, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba furtivamente a sus labios y antes de llegar a su objetivo…

-te amo-susurro suavemente para adueñarse por completo de lo que ya era suyo.

Con su mano izquierda acaricio suavemente su pecho mientras que con su otra mano y con ayuda de Riza, se deshacía del molesto short, cuando al fin estuvo completamente desnuda el nuevamente se levanto observándola y en ese momento la hizo suya con tan solo su mirada.

Roy volvió a recostarse sobre ella colocando sus rodillas a cada lado, para no aplastarla con su peso y besando apasionadamente esos labios que ya se habían vuelto una adicción para él.

Roy bajo su mano derecha trazando una línea por su cadera llegando al muslo y desviándose hacia la entrepierna.

Riza emitió un gemido ante lo que Roy estaba haciendo, ella estaba perdiendo la cordura, mas bien la había perdido. La experta mano de aquel hombre abandona la entrepierna femenina, para con esta abrirse paso entre las piernas y colocar su erecto miembro rozando el clítoris.

-quieres que me detenga ahora? –pregunta mientras besa su cuello esperando la respuesta

Riza arqueó la cadera introduciendo el miembro dentro de sí dejando a Roy un tanto sorprendido

-continúa- respondió la mujer mientras rasguñaba la espalda del hombre cada vez que el ritmo aumentaba

ya ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax; Roy aumento drásticamente el ritmo mientras que ella profundizaba su agarre.

Al llegar al clímax Roy se recostó sobre los blancos pechos de su mujer mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

-Roy…- lo llamo

-emmh? –responde algo adormilado

-te amo- termino besando su frente

* * *

Riza sonrió unos instantes ante el recuerdo, para luego caer ante los brazos de mofeo y la compañía de Hayate, el cual había subido a la cama sin que esta se percatara de ello.

* * *

Agradecimientos a quienes me ayudaron en momentos de duda….Nico( mi hermanito), n03x (mi chikito), akari aoi (mi twin), tracy (mi amiga! PD: continué escribiendo)

Agradecimientos por Rv TT grachias que aria sin mis rv : n03x(mi primer rv), yuki chan, the princes of the dark , Hatshepsuth(tracy!), dani chan, mi twin, makoto asakura , cinthia, neijiman(identificase quien eres!),Ferchii-Misuzu, Dowa, Al Shinomori(aleee),sammy, milita, arcas! Y riza-san

Muchas gracias por sus rv! A la gran mayoria las conosco y las aprecio un moton y a los que no espero conocerls pronto! Y tmb se les aprecia!

sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la proxima

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	3. Chapter 2

Hola mi amado publico!-se escucha un buuu- ya ya me cayo-esquivando un tomatazo

- se que me aman hasta verduras me obsequian ToT.xD

cof cof- esquivando dos tomates voladores- ..UU Disclaimer: full metal no es mío ni lo será nunca nunca en la vida, pero …. No pierdo las esperanzas que el dichoso papelito con los derechos aparezca en la puerta de mi casa o (que optimismo)

Ya ya me dejo de boberías, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta peculiar historia, espero sea de su agrado y porfis dejen review T.T anímenme el día

* * *

Capitulo 2

Roy Mustang no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en aquella cama, excusas, en realidad se trataba de convencer de que aquella había sido la razón, pero en realidad la causa era que se había acostumbrado a dormir con el cuerpo de aquella mujer entre sus brazos, de su mujer, tan solo en una semana. Impresionante, así era el amor.

No era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento de incomodidad por su ausencia si no también aquella vez…

* * *

Esa mañana había iniciado tranquilamente, cada cual atendía su trabajo, incluyendo a Roy (aunque no lo crean).

La razón, era día festivo y si terminaban con la "diminuta" columna de papeles, al medio día podrían marcharse a casa, esta idea emocionó al grupo ya que tenían planeado irse de fiesta desde temprano aprovechando que no tendrían trabajo los próximos dos días (era viernes y tendrían los próximos dos días libres) aunque esta idea no motivaba para nada a Riza, ella no pensaba participar, aunque sus compañeros insistieran.

-vamos Teniente Coronel, por qué no nos acompaña?- preguntó Havoc mientras le sonreía a la mujer

-no lo creo prudente –contestó sin apartar la vista de los papeles

-y que me dice si salimos a comer el domingo?- soltó el rubio para sorpresa de todos

Mustang había roto el bolígrafo de la impresión y estaba a punto de tomar sus guantes, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Primer Teniente, no se a donde pretende llegar con esto-lo regañó – pero no será posible- termino la chica

-pero…- el rubio se disponía a protestar, ya que lo habían rechazado(otra vez) pero fue interrumpido

-Havoc!- lo llamo Roy sorprendiéndolo- déjate de tonterías y sigue trabajando, es una orden!- ciertamente estaba molesto, más sin embargo este gesto logro sacar un suspiro de alivio de parte de los presentes, ya que la tensión en aquel lugar era cortante.

Ahora el lugar permanecía en completo silencio, siendo interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta

Fury, al ser el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se adelantó para abrir.

-buenos días- entra el oficial haciendo el saludo militar

-buenos días- responde Roy en representación de su brigada

-disculpe, pero que se le ofrece?- preguntó Fury el cual había regresado a ocupar su lugar

-busco al brigadier Roy Mustang- dice esto leyendo el primer sobre de los cuatro que sostenía

-soy yo- dice Roy recibiendo el sobre, el cual coloca sobre su escritorio esperando que el oficial se marchara

-Jean Havoc – continúo leyendo el siguiente sobre

-aquí – responde para recibir el sobre e imitar la acción de su superior

-Elisabeth Hawkeye-leyendo el nombre de los dos últimos sobres que se encontraban unidos con una cinta de color azul con franjas amarillas, el hombre no esperó su respuesta, ya que era la única mujer allí, así que era más que obvio.

-gracias- agradeció la rubia

-y de parte del Rey Jefe Bradley, Felicitaciones- con esto le dedicó una sonrisa a los presentes- que pasen feliz resto del día- termino haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse

Roy se había dedicado a examinar minuciosamente el sobre antes de abrirlo y ver su contenido, pero fue interrumpido por las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros.

-por qué me miran así?- pregunta Roy algo molesto

-esperamos que lo abras- respondió Havoc

-no fastidies- contesto recordando lo sucedido unos minutos atrás –y por qué no abres el tuyo primero- lo miró amenazadoramente

-esta bien- responde el ojiazul un tanto nervioso, no solo por la mirada que le dirigía Roy, si no por que corría el rumor de que uno de los del cuartel seria transferido y ciertamente no esperaba ser él, sin perder más tiempo, abrió el sobre y extrajo el papel que se encontraba dentro-Primer Teniente Jean Havoc, por sus logros- empezó a leer en voz alta, hasta cierto punto-fui ascendido a Mayor!- terminó el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-felicidades!-decía Falman acompañado de Fury, mientras le palmeaban la espalda

-felicidades!- le caía Bredal con el clásico coscorrón

-bueno, bueno. Ya basta!- los tranquilizo el pelinegro

-si señor –responden los hombres

Mustang ante el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar, procedió a sacar el papel e iniciar la lectura de este para si.

-chicos ya no seré más su General de Brigada- sonrió Mustang sarcásticamente

Por unos minutos creyeron lo peor, pero para su suerte Roy continuó hablando.

-ahora seré su Mayor General- de inmediato los hombres procedieron a felicitarlo

-Hawkeye- la llamo Roy, él cual había notado su ausencia en aquel momento

-si señor- respondió

-aun no ha abierto su sobre?-preguntó

-no, pero de inmediato lo haré-sin hacerse esperar tomo el primer sobre y exhumando el papel para leer su contenido en voz alta.

-felicidades Coronel- él había sido el primer en llamarla por su nuevo Rango

-gracias Mayor General- respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- pero aun no termino-esto detuvo a sus compañeros que se disponían a felicitarla.

Riza tomo el segundo sobre, sacando el pedazo de papel y procediendo a leerlo, esta vez decidió leer en voz baja, ya que se hacía una idea del contenido.

Al terminar bajo el papel y le dirigió una mirada un tanto triste a sus compañeros, más bien a Roy.

-y?- Mustang esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su ahora Coronel, con una sonrisa, pero al notar la tristeza en sus ojos no pudo evitar preocuparse

-he sido transferida a las oficinas del Fuhrer, como su asistente personal, comenzando mis labores desde el lunes a primera hora- hizo una pausa para observar los atónitos rostros de sus compañeros- y me temo que debo notificar de inmediato que recibí el documento ante el Jefe Bradley- poso su mano en su frente- con su permiso señor-giro sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta, saliendo de la oficina.

Los hombres no habían salido de su estado de estupor, hasta que Roy, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-maldición!-esto fue acompañado de sus puños estrellándose estrepitosamente sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Así como se habían esfumado sus recuerdos, también su último intento de dormir.

Dirigió su vista al reloj sobre la chimenea, el cual marcaba las 5:00 AM.

Al ver que faltaba poco tiempo para la hora del encuentro con Armtrong, decidió levantarse, colocarse una camiseta de color blanco sin mangas (la cual resaltaba sus músculos), acompañada de unos pantalones largos de color azul y unas botas negras. Al finalizar de vestirse se dirigió fuera de la habitación, para salir de aquella "modesta casa" (como la había llamado su dueño) con la intención de salir a trotar un rato por los alrededores, para así no abandonar la rutina, pero recordó que durante el recorrido que le había hecho Armtrong por su "modesta casa" N.a: ya quisiera yo una así le había puesto a su entera disposición un gimnasio que él mismo había preparado. Así que mejor iría allí.

Al llegar a la habitación que resguardaba los aparatos, quedó completamente asombrado, ya que este gimnasio era tres o cuatro veces más grande y mejor equipado que el que se encontraba en el cuartel de Central.

"nota mental: ordenarle a Armtrong que se encargue de acondicionar el de Central"

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos marrones dormía placidamente hasta que…

Ring Ring

El espantoso teléfono la saco de aquel mundo de fantasías

Ring Ring

Él maldito aparato continuaba sonando, quién seria capaz de llamar a esas horas de la mañana, ya desesperada, tomando sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, se dispuso a buscar él bendito aparato entre sus libros de terror, hasta que por fin se dignó a aparecer.

-si, buenos días- contesto la joven algo agitada

-buenos días Shezka! Estabas haciendo ejercicio, se te escucha algo agitada- se escucha la voz animada del otro lado

-no que usted tenia que ir a Rizenbul –dijo algo cansada ignorando la pregunta del hombre

-valla, que poco aprecio me tienes- dijo algo desilusionado –pero si, el tren parte en unos minutos, de hecho te estoy llamando desde la estación, para decirte que dejé los registros de los cadetes en mi oficina, ya que cuando fui a entregárselos a Riza ya se había marchado-se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, pero cuando se disponía a continuar, Shezka lo interrumpió.

-quiere que valla a su oficina "hoy en mi día de descanso" busque los registros y se los entregue a la General de Brigada en los próximos 30 minutos- termino la chica ajustándose los anteojos.

-Gracias Shezka, es bueno saber que cuento contigo, adiós!-dice esto colgando el teléfono.

Shezka observo el dichoso aparato por unos segundos, para luego soltarlo en su base y recostarse pesadamente en la cama.

* * *

-Elysia! Cuanto has crecido!- decía Winry sonriéndole a la niña que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos

-Hola Winry, cómo estuvo el viaje?-preguntó Grasia, que sonreía mientras miraba la tierna escena

-de maravilla, es bueno estar de regreso en Central –responde mientras colocaba la pequeña en el suelo, para tomar su maleta

-y el señor Hughes y su nuevo ascenso?-

-en estos momentos debe estar de camino a Rizenbul-

-a Rizenbul?-pregunta la rubia

-si, dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con los chicos-

-valla-dice un poco asombrada

-vamos a casa- indicó Grasia

* * *

Riza había llegado temprano al cuartel como siempre, en el cual fue recibida con uno que otro

-Buenos días General de Brigada-de parte de los oficiales y secretarias en los pasillos

Hasta llegar a la oficina que compartía con Roy, pero que por esos días solamente sería ocupada por ella.

Después de haberse colocado sus gafas (las cuales le indico el doctor para lectura etc.…), inició su trabajo matutino, el cual no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo, ya que fue interrumpida por el golpeteo constante en la puerta.

-puedo pasar?-se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado

-claro, pasa Shezka-ordeno Riza, mientras se ponía de pie para guardar unos documentos en el archivero

-buenos días Brigadier- saludó Shezka haciendo el saludo militar

-buenos días-responde la rubia al saludo

-disculpe que la interrumpa, pero vine de parte del Teniente General a entregar los registros de los cadetes-termina colocando los papeles sobre el escritorio

-lo había olvidado por completo-se acerca al escritorio para revisar los papeles- según la nota que dejo Hughes, ya deben de estar en el área de desfiles-dice tomando los registros –vamos Shezka-juntas abandonaron la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si

Antes de llegar al área de desfiles decidió detenerse en la oficina de Havoc.

-Havoc!-lo llamo Riza, ya que estaba recostado hacia atrás, con los pies sobre el escritorio

-si señora!-de inmediato y con algo de trabajo logró ponerse de pie, alcanzando a hacer el saludo militar. Riza ante la actitud de su subordinado simplemente suspira,"otro sin remedio".

-Havoc te quería pedir un favor-

-si, lo que quieras-dijo en tono serio

-podrías pedirles a los encargados en comunicación, que te pasen las llamadas dirigidas a la oficina del Fuhrer-Riza deposita un papel con su firma sobre el escritorio de Havoc-entrégales esto como confirmación de que la orden es directa-

-si, pero se podría saber, por qué razón quieres que lleguen las llamadas aquí?- pregunta Havoc curioso

-Hughes me asignó algo y no creo que este en la oficina en todo el día y como ya sabes, las llamadas que recibo son de suma importancia, así que como estaré fuera, eres el encargado de mi línea y de avisarme si ocurre algo, esta bien?-

-si, comprendo- dice Havoc observando por la ventana como Fury intentaba poner un poco de orden a un grupo de soldados.

-muchas gracias-finalizó con esto su platica con el hombre, para dirigirse al área de desfiles.

Al llegar al área de desfiles, fue escoltada por Black Hayate que al verla, simplemente la siguió.

-Brigadier!-saludo rápidamente Fury

Los soldados que al escuchar al "enanito con gafas" (ya hasta apodo le tenían) un tanto exaltado, voltearon la vista, para encontrarse con una hermosa rubia, con el pelo suelto y vistiendo un elegante traje, que consistía de una falta unos centímetros sobre las rodillas, una blusa negra con escote y sobre esta un saco azul marino haciendo juego con la falda del mismo color. A más de uno de los presentes se le cayó la baba y no solo eso si no uno que otro hilito de sangre.

Fury prosiguió a colocarse delante del grupo de hombres.

-caballeros, ella es la Brigadier Hawkeye, ella será su superior a cargo- dice esto señalando a Riza.

-muchas gracias Kain- Riza se disponía a dirigirles algunas palabras a los cadetes, pero fue interrumpida por uno de ellos.

-en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo muñeca, por qué no sales conmigo-habló el hombre mirándola de forma pervertida

Hayate al ver la actitud de ese tipo con su ama actuó a la defensiva

-grrr..-Hayate traía los pelos de su lomo erizado, dispuesto a atacar, solamente esperaba la orden

-quieto Hayate-Riza intentó calmarlo- ya regreso-le dijo en voz baja al Primer Teniente Fury, retirándose de la zona seguida de cerca por Hayate

-chicos! Nos deshicimos de nuestro superior en tiempo record!-vociferaba el hombre que momentos atrás se había dirigido a Riza

-y no que era uno de los mejores militares en este cuartel- se escucho entre los hombres-que vergüenza!- se seguía escuchando

-sii!-lo apoyaban la mayoría

Después de aquella pequeña celebración, algunos de los hombres se dispusieron a platicar entre si, mientras otros abandonaron la chaqueta del uniforme recostándose en el suelo, hasta que se escuchó un disparo en el aire que los alerto.

-valla, valla la niñita bonita regreso y con pantalones ja!-decía esto a modo de burla

A decir verdad Riza se había retirado de allí para colocarse su viejo uniforme, unas botas negras, los pantalones azules, la blusa negra con cuello de tortuga y sobre esta la perchera que resguardaba una de sus armas favoritas, mientras la otra se encontraba en su mano derecha, aun conservando su pelo suelto.

-no me digas que por que te cambiaste de ropa vas a poder con nosotros- reía burlonamente

Riza le sonrió por primera vez a aquel desgraciado, si desgraciado no sabía lo que le esperaba, había tenido el honor de terminar con su paciencia en tiempo record y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Apuntó su arma directamente a la frente del sujeto, para continuar bajando poco a poco.

-no pretenderás dispararme?-pregunta algo asustado

-tú que crees-le responde Riza con una sonrisa que hasta al mismísimo Roy hubiera puesto con los pelos de punta

La rubia continuó apuntándole con el arma hasta llegar a cierto punto. Y disparó.

* * *

Havoc, que había presenciado todo desde su oficina, estaba sintiendo lastima por el pobre sujeto.

A todo esto Falman, Bredal y Fury también la habían hecho de espectadores junto a Havoc, de vez en cuando soltando una que otra carcajada o un "pobre no sabe lo que hace"

* * *

-estas loca!-grito escandalizado

El disparo había caído justo unas milésimas lejos del pie derecho del rebelde

-falle intencionalmente-el arma que aun continuaba apuntando a su pie, fue dirigida hasta la entrepierna del hombre- ahora dime quién tiene el control?-preguntó en un tono rígido

-usted señora!-decía esto colocándose firme y tragándose su orgullo por primera vez

-alguno de ustedes tiene alguna queja al respecto? Pregunta Riza con el mismo tono de voz

-no señora!-respondían los hombres al unísono

Riza guardo su arma en el estuche trasero de su pantalón, para alivio de todos.

-usted al frente-llamó al cabecilla del grupo

El sujeto adelanto un paso al frente de la fila

-su nombre-ordenó Riza

-Nicolás Wagnes, señora-

-Nicolás Wagnes, quiero un reporte de 30 paginas que trate de por qué debo respetar a mis superiores, con un pequeño epilogo de cuales son las consecuencias de no hacerlo y lo quiero en mi escritorio mañana a las 0600 horas, entendido-

-si señora-

-ahora, media vuelta-los soldados obedecieron la orden colocándose en dos filas- marquen el paso, marchen!-después de esta orden su entrenamiento daba inicio

* * *

Aclaraciones… Roy Mustang esta en casa de Armtrong en Lior arreglando asuntos de &&& y se ausentara unos días de Central XD

Que puedo decir, me quede sin Internet por un error .. Que me ah pesado en el alma, pero a cambio de eso eh sido bendecida con la visita de mi escasa inspiración, si aunque no lo crean termine esto en tiempo record, aparte termine el cap de Licanos y Vampiros y adivinen que, empecé un nuevo fic, que publicare creo el sábado, es un Royai esta weno XD adivinen de que trata! … no pudieron yo les diré… un romance entre Roy y Riza o y algo hay entre Ed y Winry, el pobre Al solo tiene 4 añitos, aa si me regalaron un cachorro el sábado . y le puse Roy!(Le iba a poner Hayate pero mi mamá me miro feo .. y me dijo "no se va a criar el perro!).

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y saludos a todos los que me leyeron en especial a las Kazu(mi twin, arcas, dani, alis chan, tracy) entre otras personas como son nico, noe, massiel, dhari, maggi, sammy, mila y nicole(alquimista de la flama, te debo una disculpa por lo del martes que no pude responder en ese momento, sorry!). Si se me paso alguien les pido disculpas y por favor no me culpen no tengo Inter. Y no pude revisar la lista de Review, pero los que no mencione se los debo para el próximo cap.

Una cosa más (ya dirán que yo si hablo xD ) por favor dejen Review y cuídense chao!


End file.
